


you're my favorite day

by 4419



Series: people call it love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: minhyung hates tuesdays





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so why am i awake at this time when i clearly have school tomorrow (today, rather) bc 'YOU COULD HAVING A HEART ATTACK AND SAY " I'M MAKING A MARKMIN DRABBLE AND MY HEART ATTACK GAVE ME INSPO" ' not my words but moongyu so thanks  
> u know me well  
> warnings for errors

It wasn't his fault the guy was cute. And yeah, maybe he's being a freak right now but he can't help but think of how beautiful his eyes shine. Sure, it was Minhyung's fault that he was busu screaming and Johnny for not telling him to wake up early. It's really no one's fault. He couldn't actually hate on his friend when he was called by the angels to bump into him.

  
The said guy was holding this huge Chemistry textbook while clutching his bag on the other side. They didn't even realize it until they both fall flat on the floor. Minhyung apologize afterwards and the guy smiling at him apologetically before walking towards the other building.

 

After a few agonizing periods, _remind me again why I chose three major subjects in the morning?!_ Minhyung manages to squish his way to the cafeteria where his friends who has the same lunch break as him were waiting. He immediately sees Johnny and sits beside him.

  
"Oh, hey! How's your little tuesday going?"

  
As if the older didn't know already. Of course Tuesdays are always hard. Tuesdays seems like the most gruesome day of the week for him now. It's only the first year of college and it feels as if he's crawling into a dark pit.

  
"How would you describe going to hell, hyung? Tuesdays are probably worse than that." Minhyung smiles sarcastically at Jaehyun when the older snickers at him. He completely forgets that he should order food because what's he gonna do during this whole hour?

  
"Alright, what do yo boys want? Mom sent me my allowance for the month, I should treat the two of you." And with Jaehyun's statement, the two puppies beam and rambles through their orders.

 

Jaehyun leaves the two in their seat after taking the orders, laughing at them when the two keep telling Jaehyun how awesome he is, _these pabos._

 

As the two waits for Jaehyun to come back, which might take a while considering the amount of people in front of him. This is usually the time for students to have their break so it's understandable. Minhyung pulls out his Chemistry textbook, because he has to study for a quiz later damn it. Why does he have to take this course?! There are a lot of kids his age audition for companies just to be an idol. Why can't he do that too? Because his parents would lose their support. That's why.

 

Jaehyun came back with their food and proceeds to sit across them. He gives Minhyung his fries and cheesburger while Johnny his chicken nuggets.

 

Upon staring in the void, Minhyung's eyes absentmindedly scan through the crowds. It wasn't as rowdy like yesterday maybe because it's tuesday and tuesday spell backwards is hell. There you go.

  
His eyes landed on a particular figure, staring at it a little longer before widening his eyes realizing who it was. He chews his fries dreamily as he stares at the boy who is focused on reading the Chemistry book he's was holding earlier. He smiles when he sees the boy knits his brows and mumbles something from the book.

  
Jaehyun blinks curiously across the younger and looks at his back to see who Minhyung is looking at. He scans the crowd and lands his eyes to someone two tables away, reading a book, that might look like the one Minhyung's looking at.  
"Hopeless crush. It happens." Johnny mumbles gaining Jaehyun's attention. The other chuckles but Minhyung didn't mind as his thoughts still focused on the boy.

  
"He's been texting me about him since first period. He was yelling at me in the morning but like after fifteen minutes he told me I saved his life." Johnny added as he looks at Minhyung who smiles to himself yet again.

  
"You just met this morning?" Jaehyun tried to clear his thoughts which made the younger looks at him in dazed.

  
"Huh? Uh, we-we bumped into each other. He's cute." Minhyung smiles awkwardly, completely shying away from his hyungs' looks.

  
"Why don't you go talk to him? He seems like someone as old as you. Jaehyun's the master in cuteness here, and I'm the master of hotness. We didn't made you our friend for nothing. You must have either or both to hang out with us."

Jaehyun laughs loudly hearing what Johnny say, earning them a hush from some of the people studying near them.

  
Minhyung joins in and laughs as Johnny tells something quirky again. He's still laughing a bit when he looks back at the guy. It didn't even surprised him that he was looking, of course their voices were that loud. But still, he smiles shyly when he sees the boy smiling lightly in his way. Minhyung rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and the boy mutters a hi when Minhyung waves his other hand.

  
Minhyung didn't noticed the two's laughter died down and was watching him and the boy's interaction intently. Johnny looking at Minhyung smugly while Jaehyun melting at how cute these little pups are.

  
"Come on. Take this chance, at least ask him his name." Johnny elbows Minhyung lightly signalling him.

  
"I- I don't-"

  
"Are you seriously stuttering?" Jaehyun laughs seeing his ever so confident friend stutter because of some _cute boy_ he bumps into earlier.

  
Minhyung waves at them and looks back only to see the boy gone in his seat. He scans the, now, almost empty hall and noticed someone walking towards the door. He stands up quickly and follows the other careful not to surprise him.

 

"H-Hey!" Minhyung calls out once they were near the cafeteria hall's doors. The guy looks back at him, expecting the call is for him.

  
"Oh hi!" He chirps and smile at Minhyung invitingly.

  
_Minhyung is not melting. Totally not._

  
"I-I was just- What's your name?" Minhyung stutters, trying to say something stupid like an unacceptable explanation on why he's in front of the cute guy but, decides screw it and gets straight to the point.

  
"Oh, uh, Jaemin- Na Jaemin. And you are?" Jaemin replies, his bright smile not leaving his precious face.

  
"I'm Lee Minhyung. Freshman, if you did not know." He tries to smiles as fresh as possibly that doesn't look like he's trying to scare the life out of Jaemin. When Jaemin nods in reply, Minhyung freaks out and he tries to sound composed. "Do you want to have lunch with us sometimes? I see we have the same break time on tuesdays. That's nice. The hyungs are nice, don't worry."

  
"Oh really? That sounds so nice of you. My friends are usually in class during this time so as you can see, I go here alone." Jaemin looks down and Minhyung, he really wants to do something cheesy right now. But he resist.

  
"Yeah! It would be great!" Minhyung sounded too eager but Jaemin smiles wider and looks back at him.

  
"W-Well, I, uh, I have English next. I have to go, see you around Minhyung-ah!" Jaemin smiles and waves back at Minhyung before going out the door.

 

Minhyung goes back to their seat, pretending not to notice his hyungs teasing. "That was awesome." Minhyung dreamingly mumbles to himself earning a _you're cool dude, you're cool_ and _I'm proud of you_ from his hyungs.

 

Tuesdays might be better that he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> (thid was inspired by this fanfic i read but it's nothing big or related to it it's just that markmin had a cameo and i needed something to let out my feels, let me know if you want the name of the fanfic ^^ )  
> twitter: @jenospeer  
> tumblr: 93cms


End file.
